Paparazzi
by Kim Victoria
Summary: "Aduh, aku kan hanya bercanda!" seru Sam sambil mengelus benjolan di kepalanya setelah di jitak oleh Ciel. "Lagi pula, aku ini bukanlah objek yang bagus untuk di foto." Irih Ciel sambil menatap langit. "Benarkah?" tanya Sam mengikuti kegiatan Ciel menatap langit. . Ingin tau isi fic ini? silahkan baca. RnR? maaf typo bertebaran.


# _**PAPARAZZI**_ #

Chapter1:

_That Paparazzi_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Paparazzi©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Humor

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Kim is comeback!. Hmm, ide fic ini datang dadakan saat aku mendengarkan lagu yang titlenya sama dengan fic ini. Paparazzi by SNSD. Semoga fic ini tidak membuat readers sakit mata. Yap langsung saja, happy reading minna san!.

.

.

.

Chapter1

_**That Paparazzi**_

.

.

.

Normal Pov

.

.

.

Tampak seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun tengah duduk di bangkunya sambil mengetik di sebuah email di laptopnya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam lembut berponi kiri dan menutupi sedikit manik ruby-nya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata bening. Sesekali pemuda itu terkekeh membaca email yang masuk pada kotak inbox di emailnya. Sebenarnya ada apa ya?.

"Ada apa ini, sepertinya kau senang sekali?" tanya seorang pemuda berparas imut atau cantik pada pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya itu. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Dengan cepat pemuda berkacamata itu menutup laptopnya.

"Huh, menurutmu sampai kapan kita akan berada di sini?" tanya pemuda imut bersurai kelabu dengan orb shappire itu lagi. "Mana aku tau." Jawab pemuda berkacamata itu santai. "Hahh, aku ingin sesegera mungkin kembali ke London." Irih pemuda imut itu.

"Sabarlah Ciel, kita ini siswa pertukaran, lagi pula ini tahun terakhir kita jadi, tunggu saja." Balas pemuda berkacamata itu. "Ya, kalau untukmu yang memang mudah bersosialisasi dengan penduduk Jepang aku setuju saja, tapi aku?" tegas pemuda imut yang bernama Ciel itu.

"Makanya santai saja, tetap tebar senyummu." Nasehat pemuda berkacamata itu. "Sudahlah Sam, caramu tak akan mempan bila di pakai olehku." Dengus Ciel sambil menopang dagunya memandang luar jendela.

"Kaunya saja yang tak mau mencoba." Jeda sejenak. "Lagi pula, jika kau memperlihatkan sedikit saja keramahanmu mungkin saja fansmu akan sangat senang." Terang pemuda bernama Sam itu, membuat sebuah pertigaan jalan muncul di kening Ciel.

"Mereka itu tak perlu dihibur mereka itu penganggu, kau tau itu kan Sam?" tungkas Ciel sambil melirik kearah pintu kelas yang ramai di kerumuni oleh para gadis. "Uhmm, kau terlalu dingin Ciel~" kata Sam sambil mengacak rambut Ciel.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau ini." Geram Ciel sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita ke atas untuk mencari udara segar." Ajak Sam sambil berdiri dari duduknya dengan menenteng laptopnya. "Huh." Decak Ciel kemudian mengikuti Sam dari belakang.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

"KYAAA...SAM I MISS YOU!" (teriakan fans Sam)

"GYAAA...CIEL SO CUTE!" (teriakan fans Ciel)

"Hai, semua!" ucap Sam sejenak lalu kembali melangkah.

"GYYAAAAAAAA!" teriak para fans Sam kegirangan.

"Huh, menyusahkan." Ucap Ciel datar lalu kembali mengikuti Sam.

"KKYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

"Sam kau itu kenapa santai sekali menanggapi mereka?, jika kau santai seperti itu mereka akan melonjak." Nasehat Ciel pada Sam. "Benarkah?, aku ingin melihatnya." Jawab Sam setengah bercanda. "Terserah padamu sajalah." Ucap Ciel kemudian memakai headset-nya.

**Sesampainya di atap...**

"Hmm, udaranya segar sekali di sini!" ucap Sam bersemangat saat sampai di atap sekolah. "Hmm." Tanggap Ciel singkat lalu mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Ciel?" tanya Sam salah satu alisnya terangkat. Sam pun duduk lesehan di samping kanan Ciel.

"Beberapa hari ini klub fotografi selalu memintaku untuk menjadi cover utama majalah sekolah bulan depan." Terang Ciel sambil menunjukan surat permintaan dari klub fotografi yang di dapatkanya beberapa hari lalu pada Sam. Sam pun membaca isi surat itu. "Lalu, kau menolaknya?" tanya Sam.

"Tentu, tapi mereka terus memaksaku." Kata Ciel sambil memandang langit. "Hmm, jika kau tidak mau kenapa kau tidak memberikan saja salah satu fotomu pada mereka agar mereka tidak mengejarmu lagi." Saran Sam pada Ciel.

"Awalnya aku juga berfikir seperti itu, tapi mereka menginginkan tema halloween." Ucap Ciel dengan raut wajah lelah. "Apa, mereka menyuruhmu memakai pakaian perempuan bergaya gothic dengan renda-renda yang banyak?" tanya Sam lagi.

"Ya...ekh, dimana kau mengetahuinnya!" seru Ciel dengan ooc-nya. "Hihihi, semua orang juga tau kalau kau cocok menggunakan pakaian seperti itu." Kekeh Sam tertahan sementara wajah Ciel memerah layaknya tomat.

DUAKH...

"Aduh, aku kan hanya bercanda!" seru Sam sambil mengelus benjolan di kepalanya setelah di jitak oleh Ciel. "Lagi pula, aku ini bukanlah objek yang bagus untuk di foto." Irih Ciel sambil menatap langit.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sam mengikuti kegiatan Ciel menatap langit.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

"_Sam, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama seperti biasa karena-" _

"Ada pengambilan gambar dengan klub fotografi." Potong Sam sambil menjepit hand phone-nya di antara telinga dan bahu.

"_Kau sudah tau rupanya, jangan-jangan kau yang melatih anggota klub fotografi agar bisa membujuk(mengancam)ku sejauh ini?!"_

"Nah, itu kau tau... ahh, aku lupa kalau aku memiliki urusan penting jadi, sampai jumpa." Dengan segera Sam memutus sambungan telponnya dengan Ciel sebelum mendengarkan raungan Ciel yang marah-marah terhadapnya.

Dilain pihak...

"Kurang ajar, bisa-bisanya setan putih itu melatih cecurut ini sampai seperti ini!" teriak Ciel frustasi di dalam sebuah toilet sambil memakai kostumnya.

Jelas saja dia frustasi. Sam memberikan sebuah petuah pada klub fotografi agar Ciel tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan pengambilan gambar. Yaitu, biarkan Ciel berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup selama lima menit ditemani dengan beberapa kucing.

Alhasil, petuan itu bernar-benar berfungsi. Ciel langsung menerima permintaan pengambilan gambar itu dengan hati yang (tidak) senang.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

Saat ini Sam tengah berada di taman kota. Suasana taman sangat sepi. Pantas saja jam telah menunjukan jam 5.56 sore.

"Hmm, dia terlambat." Guman Sam sambil melirik jam tanganya.

CKIITTTT...

"Siapa yang kau bilang telambat?" sebuah mobil _Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Black_ berhenti tepat di depan Sam. Dari dalamnya keluarlah seorang wanita bersurai panjang hitam sekelam malam tanpa bintang. Warna orbnya tersamarkan oleh kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya dan senyum jahilnya indah memikat. Berpakaian serba hitam tertutup, terlihat seperti yang mulia pengguasa malam yang anggun.

"Ini tepat jam enam sore." Tambah wanita itu sambil duduk di depan mobilnya. "Ya, ya... kau memang selalu tepat waktu." Kata Sam sambil mendekati wanita itu.

"Tapi, ada satu yang kau lupakan." Jeda sejenak. "Ini di tempat umum, jadi pakailah tudungmu." Ucap Sam lembut sambil memakaikan tudung jaket hitam wanita itu agar menutupi wajahnya.

"Tak perlu, lagi pula keadaan sedang sepi dan aku juga sudah memakai kaca mata." Terang wanita itu lalu membuka tudung jaketnya. "Sekarang aku akan tegaskan sekali lagi apa yang aku sampaikan di email tadi, apa kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya wanita itu tegas.

"Tentu, lagi pula ini pasti akan menyenangkan." Jawab Sam kemudian merangkul bahu wanita itu. "Baguslah, lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata wanita itu lalu bangun dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Turunlah, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat." Wanita itu menarik lengan Sam agar turun dari mobinya. "Ya, ayo kita pergi Yonna."

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Eh, eh, kalian lihat cover majalah star bulan ini, covernya Ana Michael!" sorak seorang gadis dalam kelas kepada teman-teman gadisnya yang lain.

Gadis itu juga membawa sebuah majalah bercoverkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam ala harajuku belah tengah, berorb crismoon ditambah bulumata yang lentik, wajahnya rupawan bak porselin, kulitnya putih bersih, yang di ketahui bernama Ana Michael.

"Eh, eh, lihat laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Tampannya!" histeris gadis lainya sambil mengambil majalah itu dari temannya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Hey, kembalikan! Kami juga mau lihat!" teriak gadis-gadis lainnya. Jadilah sebuah perkelahian yang menghebohkan antar wanita hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah majalah.

Di cover majalah itu sang model internasional Ana Michael memang tak sendirian. Disana Ana di temani seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam yang sama seperti milik Ana, berorb ruby dan memiliki senyum killer. Posisi dalam cover majalah itu sang pemuda memeluk Ana dari belakang dan menyenderkan bahunya pada pundak Ana.

Posisi yang sangat romantis dan sangat di sukai oleh semua pasangan.

"Mereka itu berisik sekali." Jengkel Ciel sambil menutup telinganya dengan tangannya. Sam yang duduk di belakang Ciel hanya diam, masih setia mengetik data pendaftaran siswa baru sebuah universitas dalam laptop. "Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Ciel. Sam diam seribu bahasa.

"Sam, kau dengar tidak?" yang ditanya masih terdiam, tak mengubris perkataan Ciel.

"Hoi, Sam!" teriak Ciel lantang sambil mengebrak meja Sam. "Ahh, a... ya, ada apa?" ternyata Sam memakai headset yang tersembunyi karena rambutnya. Jadi jelas dari tadi dia tak mendengarkan suara gaduh di dalam kelas maupun suara Ciel.

"Kau ini, dari tadi aku berbicara padamu _wevil_(white devil)!" tegas Ciel nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf. "Aa... maaf terlalu konsen sampai tidak mendengarkanmu." Sam hanya bisa memasang cengiran khasnya mendengar keluhan Ciel.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Sam. "Ayo kita pergi, lagi pula saat ini kita hanya mengambil ijasah kelulusan. Disini bising sekali."

"Ok... tapi apa yang mereka perebutkan sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sam sembil menghadap kearah kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh siswi-siswi dalam kelasnya dengan sebulir keringat di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sebuah majalah." Jeda sejenak. "Yang bercoverkan Ana Michael." Ucap Ciel remeh. "Ohh, aku kira apa." Sam tersenyum lebar sambil merapikan barang-barangnya. Ciel yang melihatnya agak sweatdrop, dikiranya Sam gila karena tersenyum tanpa sebab. Walau Sam memang sering seperti itu, tapi kejadian ini lah yang paling aneh.

Namun dengan cepat Ciel kembali mengendalikan ke-ooc-annya dan mengendong tasnya. Pikirannya sekarang hanya pulang, pulang kerumah lalu kembali ke negara asalnya. Pulang ke London, Inggris.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Banzai! Chap satu jadi, fic ini aku persembahkan sebagai awal kembalinya aku pada FKI setelah hiatus cukup lama. Biasalah kehidupan anak sekolahan tetap harus berlanjut.

Tentang mobil itu aku akan menjelaskannya. _Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Black_ adalah mobil yang merupakan hasil kerjasama antara perusahaan Mercedes-Benz dengan McLaren sekitar tahun 2003-2009. pintunya dibuka flip ke atas seperti mobil yang digunakan Grell saat Kuroshitsuji OVA "Making Of Kuroshitsuji II".

Informasi ini adalah hasil informasi yang aku colong dari orang lain *plak*

Kritik dan saran?, met to **REVIEW **this fic.


End file.
